San Francisco
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Gabriella just moved to San Francisco. She made a habit of running to the Golden Gate every saturday. On one off day she finds more than what she expected to find in the city.


**San Francisco**

* * *

Moving to San Francisco, California was the boldest thing I've ever done in my life. I just graduated from High School last June. It's September now and I just got settled into my apartment. I decided to go to Art school instead of becoming a lawyer. My mother always thought I just did it to spite her. She will never understand my love is in art not the law. With hesitation she promised to support me in the city until I got on my own two feet. She probably only did it because she kept most of my dads child support money for law school. She and my father got divorced when I was 3. I have an older brother Anthony who is currently serving his second tour in Iraq. My mother was against that as well. She never expected two defiant kids.

The first thing I did when I got here 3 months ago was stand in the middle of the golden gate bridge. That was the first thing I fell in love with in San Francisco. After that I took a walk through golden gate park. I had a car but I didn't like using it because gas is ridiculously expensive in the city. It made it a routine before I started school. I'd put my running shoes on and run half way across the golden gate. Run back then take a walk through the park. Every Saturday. The first time I did it I noticed a guy a little older than me. He sat in the same spot and played his guitar. He was there only a couple of times during the month but he sang beautifully.

Like any other Saturday I tied my shoes on my feet and grabbed my phone. This is the last free weekend I had before school. I finally decided on fashion design as my major with a minor in interior design. I was excited to start school. Right before I was about to leave my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Gabriella Montez. Don't talk to your big brother like that" I heard Anthony on the other line.

"ANT!" I practically screamed. I didn't get many calls from him. Just hearing his voice and knowing he was safe made me feel at ease. "I miss you!"

"I miss you too Ella Bella." He said sighing. "How is the Golden state?"

"Fabulous. You would love it here. Its so beautiful." I sat down on the couch in my small apartment. "How are things over seas?"

"Same old, same old. I don't think I'll go for another tour after this one. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Anthony said. "Its going to be hard to transition."

"You're really good with people Ant. It will be okay. You can always move in with me. You can have the couch." I said giggling.

"Thanks for the offer El, but I don't know." I heard yelling in the background. "I've got to go but I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you Ella Bella."

"I love you too Ant, keep safe." I felt the tears filling my eyelids.

"I will I promise. Bye baby sister." He hung up the phone and I sighed.

I put my phone away and walked out the door. I was a little behind schedule but that was okay. I live 2 miles from the bridge in between the bridge and the park. I ran all the way to the middle and stopped. I looked out at the bay in front of me and sighed .

"Don't do it! It gets better." A man said running behind me.

This happened every time I stand and look out at the bay. They think I'm contemplating my life. I would never do anything like that. I breathed in the salty air and made my way back. I ran into the park and found the guy who always plays the guitar. I turned to go sit down and stretch but a voice stopped me.

"You're late."

I looked back confused. I saw the blue eyed man, smile at me. "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled. "You run past here every Saturday that I'm here at 11:30" He looked down at his watch. "Its almost one."

"I got a call from my brother. He is in Iraq." I explained. I walked over to the grass and started stretching.

I saw the blue eyed man start playing his guitar. It was a quiet melody, beautiful nonetheless. It sounded familiar. Once he started singing I figured out which song it was.

_"Forever can never be long enough for me_  
_to feel like I've had long enough with you,_  
_Forget the world now won't let them see,_  
_But there's one thing left to do."_

He sang quietly with his eyes closed. A man dropped some change into his guitar case as he walked by.

_"Now the weight has lifted,_  
_Love has surely shifted my way,_  
_Marry me. Today and everyday, Marry me._  
_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café,_  
_say you will."_

I smiled as he continued to sing the song. When I finished stretching my legs, I looked up at him and he was staring at me. As our eyes connected he gave me a smile. I smiled back at him and got up. I sat down on the bench on the other side of the walkway. I checked my phone. Mom had texted me to see how I was doing. I replied as the guitar man finished up his song. I put my phone away and walked over to him.

"You have an amazing voice. I kind of run out of my way to listen to you sing." I admitted. "If I had money then I would surely give you some."

He smiled. "That's alright, Singing for you is a reward itself." He said with a wink. "My name is Troy. Troy Bolton." He held out his hand.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." I mimicked, shaking his hand. "Nice to finally put a name to the face. Remember me when you get famous." I giggled.

"I highly doubt that I'll ever be famous but I will remember you, Gabriella." He smiled at me. "Have I charmed you enough to get your number?" He took his guitar from his shoulder.

I laughed. "You didn't have to charm me, all you had to do was ask. It will be nice to know at least one person here." I sat down on the bench next to him. I handed him my phone and ran my fingers over the wood of his guitar. "I wish I knew how to play guitar."

A ping went off and he handed me my phone. "I could teach you sometime." He pulled out his phone. I looked at him curiously. "I texted my number from your phone and now I'm saving it." He explained.

"Oh." I said feeling my cheeks blush. "Well I think I should get going. I have a while until I'm back to my apartment."

His smiled decreased. "Um, alright. I'll text you. Or you text me… We should hang out sometime. Other than Saturdays for 5 minutes." Troy looked at me.

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to you later then." I got up. "It's nice to meet you Troy."

"Nice to meet you too Gabriella." He smiled at me before I turned around and started running.

* * *

I got back to my apartment and fell on the bed. Even though I ran 4 plus miles once a week it still didn't get less tiring. I heard my phone beep. I looked at it. Troy. Troy Bolton texted me. _"Hey"_ I laughed a little to myself.

_"Hey Troy"_ I replied.

I walked to into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I washed away the sweat and dirt. I changed in to some yoga pants and a camisole. I found my phone again..

_"What are you up to?"_ Troy said.

_"Just at my apartment. What are you doing?"_ I said back to him.

_"Wondering if you will come see me at a cafe tonight? I'm performing and I want you to be there."_ He replied quickly.

_"Where?"_ I put my phone down and bit the inside of my cheek. My phone beeped.

_"Park café."_ He replied. That wasn't far at all. Walking distance if that.

_"Time?"_ I asked. Looking at the time. It was almost 4.

_"Go on at 8. See you there?'_ I bit my lip. I didn't have anything to do.

_"Yeah, See you there."_ I replied and plugged my phone in.

I had no idea what to wear. Do I dress up? It is a café not a night club. Maybe something low-key. I sighed. I needed some friends to help me. I looked over my course curriculum again, for the fifth time this week. Damn me for being such a dedicated student. I triple checked my school supply list, making sure I have everything. I packed it all in my back pack, placing it on the couch where I wouldn't forget about it. I walked into my closet. I bit the inside of my cheek again. I pulled out some skinny jeans and a cute top.

* * *

I finished eating dinner and looked at the time. It was 7: 30. Perfect. I grabbed my keys and my phone and I walked out the door. I walked down the street with my hands in my jacket pocket. The breeze was chilly from the bay, but I loved every second of it here. I found the Café 15 minutes later. I ordered a drink and sat down at a table close to the stage. I pulled out a book and started to read.

"You made it" I heard a voice say from behind me about 5 minutes later.

My head shot up and I turned around. Troy was standing behind me. I smiled at him. "Hey."

He sat down at the table with me. "You're early, you even beat me."

I nodded. "I was making sure I didn't miss it. I'm an early bird." I said, biting the inside of my cheek. "The fact that I was like threw me completely off schedule."

He chuckled. "Life is too short to live on a schedule."

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm an 18 year old control freak living alone in a city where I don't know anybody." I giggled. "I guess living on a schedule balances me out."

He just looked at me. "Your parents let you move here, by yourself, at 18?"

I nodded. "My mom did. My dad is in Florida or something… I don't know. He just sends me money on holidays." I picked up my drink and took a sip. "Shouldn't you be warming up superstar?"

He smiled. "I'm not a superstar, and yes I should. But I would rather talk to you." He picked up his guitar case. "Any requests?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, nervous habit. "I like country music. Can you play me something like that?"

He nodded. "It's not my specialty, but I'll see what I can do." Troy got up. "I'll talk to you later"

I smiled in response and watched him get on the stage. I finished my drink and ordered another one. I picked up my book again and started reading another chapter. I was half way through the chapter when Troy started talking. I closed my book and turned my attention to him.

"Hello San Francisco. I am Troy Bolton. I'm going to sing a couple songs for you. Tips are greatly appreciated." He smiled his charming smile. "How is everybody feeling tonight?" Everybody started clapping. The small café was packed. I was thankful I got a table when I did. "The first song I'd like to play is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy."

He sat down on his stool and started playing.

_"Today is a winding road,_  
_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, Whoa._  
_Today in the blink of an eye,_  
_I'm holding onto something and I do not know why I tried_  
_I tried to read between the lines,_  
_Tried to look in your eyes_  
_I want a simple explanation for what I'm feeling inside_  
_I gotta find a way out_  
_Maybe there's a way out"_

He paused and looked at me, giving me a wink. I bit the inside of my cheek and ran my fingers over the cover of my book watching him.

_"Your voice was the sound track of my summer._  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?_  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_And I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors,_  
_I don't want to ever love another._  
_You'll always be my thunder_  
_So bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder."_

There was something about him. I couldn't peel my eyes off him if I tried. My heart raced every time he glanced at me. I felt my palms sweat. What was happening to me? Something I had no control over. I shook my head breaking my thought and my stare. I finished my drink and ordered a glass of ice water. Maybe it was the body heat but the café was getting unbearably hot.

He finished his first song then proceeded with I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It was obviously a crowd favorite. The waitress handed me my water and I took a sip from the straw. It cooled me down from the warm room and coffee I was previously drinking. I tapped along to the beat on the table. He finished the song and took a drink of water.

"Did you enjoy the first couple songs?" Everybody clapped. "Is there any requests before I play some new songs?"

"Taylor Swift!" A girl yelled from the back.

"Funny Sharpay." He said, the people in the back laughed. "Since you are one of my fiercely loyal groupies I will sing part of a Taylor Swift song for you." He said everybody started clapping again, causing him to chuckle. He started strumming his guitar.

_"I was in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town never looked back_  
_You were a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_  
_You say can you believe it?_  
_as were lying on the couch_  
_In the moment I can see it, yes._  
_Yes. I can see it now."_

He chucked quietly as he paused.

_"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_I put my arm around you for the first time._  
_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

He stopped playing. "That's all your getting Sharpay."

"Thank you!" The girl shouted from the back again causing every body to laugh.

"I'm switching it up a little bit today. How many country music fans do we have in here?" He asked. A couple people clapped. "I know Taylor Swift is as country as I get but a special girl likes country and I promised to sing a couple songs for her." He winked at me. I took another sip of my water with a smile on my face.

_"Come a little closer baby,_  
_I feel like laying you down_  
_On a bed of sweet surrender,_  
_Where we can work it all out._  
_There ain't nothing that love can't fix._  
_Girl it's right here at our finger tips._  
_So come a little closer baby,_  
_I feel like laying you down."_

His voice went deeper as he sang. I had to admit it was incredibly sexy.

_"Come a little closer baby,_  
_I feel like letting go_  
_Of everything that stands between us_  
_And the love we used to know._  
_I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain_  
_Let it wash all the hurt away._  
_So come a little closer baby_  
_ I feel like letting go."_

I sighed in content as I watched him sing. His voice was so amazing. I can't even describe it. My legs feel like Jell-o and I'm sitting down. His eyes connected with mine again and a smile spread across his face. I felt tingles run down my spine. I bit my bottom lip and broke the gaze from him and I took another drink. I put a hand on my cheeks. They were warm, I knew they were flushed. I couldn't help it. He finished the song.

"I'll be taking a five minute break then I'll wrap up the show." He set his guitar on his stool and walked toward the back of the room. I let out a breath and I opened my book again. I subconsciously bit my straw as I read.

"So where is the special girl you were staring at the whole time?" I heard a man's voice from behind me.

"She should be around here…. Gabriella." I heard a voice say. My head shot up and I turned around. I saw Troy walk up with 3 people behind him. This made me nervous and I don't know why. "Hey Gabriella these are my friends. Sharpay, Taylor and Chad." He pointed to a blonde, a bushy haired guy and a girl with short black hair. "Guys this is Gabriella."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." The girl with the short hair said. "Troy never stops talking about you. You were the running girl now he finally found out your name."

"Shut up Taylor." Troy mumbled.

"He really did, our Troy here is shy without his guitar. I'm glad he finally got the courage to talk to you. I've been pushing him for weeks." The blonde, I'm assuming was Sharpay said. I felt my cheeks flush. "You're new to the city right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Just moved here, alone."

"That's crazy. I wish my mom would have let me do that." The man, Chad said with a sigh.

"I have to get back up there, I'll talk to you all later." Troy said, his cheeks were as red as mine. He got up and grabbed the microphone. "I'm back, I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Boo!" Chad said chuckling.

Troy pointed over at Chad giving him a warning glare. I giggled quietly. "Another country song for you." I looked up and he was looking at me. "Crazy Town by Jason Aldean." He proceeded to play the song. I bit my lip. Jason Aldean was my favorite. I would have to tell him that when he got off the stage.

In the middle on the song, which I was so into somebody could have punched me and it wouldn't have phased me. I felt eyes on me. I looked at the three people at my table and they were all staring at me. I blushed furiously. I took a big drink of my water, which was now empty. The waitress handed me a new glass of water and took away the old. I thanked her with a smile.

"This is the last country song, going out to a special girl." Troy said, I felt his eyes on me. I glanced up and gave him a shy smile. I heard an 'aw' from one of the girls at my table. Oh god. I pushed back my hair and took another long drink of water. He started playing his guitar slowly.

_"You know I'd fall apart without you,_  
_I don't know how you do what you do._  
_'cause everything that don't make sense without me_  
_Makes sense when I'm with you._  
_Like everything that's green girl_  
_I need you._  
_But its more than one and one makes two._  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it._  
_Gotta know you're wanted too."_

I looked up at Troy while he was singing. I felt his eyes on me the whole time and they were still there when I looked at him. I watched his lips move. I gripped on to the glass in my hand.

_"'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips._  
_I wanna make you feel wanted._  
_I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted."_

I knew this feeling. I knew what was happening to me. The guy whose name I've known for less than 24 hours was singing sweet songs to me. I saw him one day a week for the past three months and finally talked to him today. I couldn't believe it. He finished his song and walked back over to me and his friends.

"Great show Troy but I've got to go." Sharpay said giving him a hug.

"We should go too. Chad's grandma is making us go to church in the morning." Taylor said with an annoyed sigh.

"We'll see you later hoops." Chad said. Hoops? I saw Troy slightly wince at the nickname. "Sorry. It slips my mind sometimes. It was nice to meet you Gabriella." Chad said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied quietly. The girls waggled their fingers as they walked out.

"Did you like it?" Troy asked me, putting his guitar in his case from the seat next to me.

I smiled at him. "It was great. I don't know why you don't do country songs. Those were spectacular."

He chuckled. "not many people ask for them" He smiled at me. "I'm glad you liked it though."

I looked at the time. "I should get going… It's getting late and I have to walk." I smiled.

"Let me take you home." He said smiling.

"Oh no, I can walk. It's only 10 minutes away." I put on my coat and grabbed my wallet out of my purse before throwing it on my shoulder. The waitress came with the check. I looked at it the set it down and opened my wallet.

"I got it and I'm driving you home. No buts." Troy said, slipping the waitress some money before I had the chance.

I sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

Troy smiled at me. "I know. I wanted to. Let's go."

I got up hesitantly and pushed in my chair. I took the last sip of my water and Troy led me out of the café with my hand in his. I felt the sparks rush through my arm as he touched my hand. I bit my lip and we got to a car. "Nice car." I raised my eyebrows.

"Gift from my grandpa. I'm his favorite grandchild." He said with a chuckle. He opened the door for me.

I got in and he got on as well. "Do you live around here?" I asked him.

He nodded. "The apartments on 22nd and locust."

"I live like a block away. Locust apartments on 23rd." I smiled at him. "I'm glad you don't have to go out of your way."

"I would have driven to San Jose if you lived there" He said starting the car.

I laughed. "If I lived in San Jose I wouldn't run across the golden gate every Saturday." He laughed and continued driving. "I like you Troy." Why did I just say that? I barely even know him. Stupid Gab.

He laughed. "I like you too Gabriella."

"You can really call me Gabs or something not Gabriella." I leaned back against the seat fiddling with the purse in my lap.

"Alright Brie." I looked at him. He glanced at me. "I'm good with nicknames."

I giggled. "Alright Troy." He pulled up to the front of my apartment and parked. "Walk me up?"

He agreed and put some change in the meter. I put my hand on his forearm and we walked into the building. We got into the elevator I pressed four. I looked over at him. "You are beautiful Brie."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Thank you."

He put his hands on my waist and looked at me. "I wanted to talk to you from the first time you stopped to hear me sing. I never had the courage to talk to you. I remember one day I first heard your voice when you talked on the phone. You have the cutest giggle ever. I'm not creeping you out am I?"

I giggled and shook my head. "The opposite."

He smiled and let out a breath of relief. The doors opened and I laced my fingers between his and walked him to my apartment. We stood outside of my door and he looked at me. "Go out on a date with me? No singing involved I promise."

"What if I want you to sing?" I asked, joking with him.

"Then I will sing any song you'd want." He put his other hand on mine. He looked at me. "Would it be weird if I kissed you?"

I shook my head as a no. He leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine. I chills along my spine, he applied more pressure against my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly started to pull away and took my breath with him. I opened my eyes and his blue eyes met mine.

I thought I realized it before but it was inevitable now. His music, his voice, his touch. Nothing compared to the moment his lips met mine. It was pure bliss. It was beautiful and indescribable. I've known this guy for less than 24 hours but I know now. Troy Bolton was the second thing I fell in love with in San Francisco.

* * *

**Whaat! New one shot. I literally just finished this. I decided on something new. I hope you all like it. The songs are:**  
**Marry Me by Train**  
**Thunder By BoysLikeGirls**  
**Mine By Taylor Swift**  
**Come a little Closer By Dierks Bentley**  
**Wanted By Hunter Hayes**

**Dont forget to Review :)**


End file.
